Talk:Miso Soup/@comment-36653031-20181011225315/@comment-36653031-20181016100245
4.Accident from some causes. "This kind of behavior is really made people feels awkward." Looking at the girl who constantly looking around while speed up the foot step and extremely on guard, I powerlessly mocked Tempura. "Yeah, this girl's reaction is really made people feels awkward." The fool nodded and agreed. "...I mean you." I rolled my eyes. "Ah? Is this the case?" Unfortunately, this idiot is not aware at all. "So what kind of conversation starting method is appropriate?" The question makes a circle and returned to the original point. "I think..." Tempura just spoke up 2 words, and I wanted to seal his mouth tight. "Shut up." I said angrily. "Oh..." The idiot was embarrassed and scratched his head. "Forget it, just use the old way." After considering it for a while, the little impatient me really had a headache, so I turned my head and looked at the tempura. Simply said. "Let us use ‘damsel in distress’ plot!" "Oh! What’s your plan?" "You pretend to bully her. Then I jump out to fight you and then save her. Understand?" "Oh! No problem!" Tempura is full of pride. … … … The script is perfect, but the reality is too perfect. By the first half, everything was going well until I got into the fight with Tempura. According to the plan, he should pretend to be resist and withdraw. However...... “THUD” sound occurred, my mouth opened and made a meaningless voice. The body made a beautiful curve in the air and fell heavily on the ground where the worried girl shouted anxiously. Why do I believe in the brain circuit of that idiot? He doesn't know what the act is. I asked myself like this before I lost consciousness. When my eyes opened again, I see the girl's worried face. A beautiful person, I am not fully awake yet, just subconscious. "Ah! Master, you awake." The girl saw me waking up and was very happy. "Owww..." I covered my head and sit. "what happened?" "Master, you drove away that bad guy." Young girl covered her mouth, smiling quietly. "Thanks for your help, thank you." Drove away? Has Tempura left? I looked around and did not find the stupid figure. "Master, are you okay?" The girl's voice of concern interrupted my thoughts. Looking at her cute face, my heart filled with joy. Although the plan doesn’t go well, but the results are good, shouldn’t that be enough? In the conversation that followed, I learned the purpose of the girl's trip - come to play pray at my temple. "I heard from the townsfolks that there is a temple to pray for special efficacies. So I came here to try it." The girl smiled and told me the purpose. Ah! What a beautiful smile. Eh? Wait, my temple’s blessing is very effective? I realized something while scratching my head and recalling some of the images I used to have. It seems that there were the famine villagers came to pay respect to the Buddha and pray for food, this must be the case. At that time, I was in a state of being idle and wanted to move, so I helped them hunt the wild animal for food. Did she mean this? When I thought about this, I feels like I got the treasure, excitedly holding the girl's hands, staring at her confusing face, and said with sincerity. “The temple that you talking about is the place that I stay. And I am the monk that is the owner of the temple.” Looking at the girl who seems to understand something. Her confused expression is gradually faded away, I happily continue. "So, if you have any troubles, just talk to me! I can solve it." "Oh?" The woman’s expression changed from an understanding face to a puzzled one. "But...but I come to seek after a blessing, I and my husband are the newly wed. I hope for the happy married life in the future." Her voice is getting lower and whispering. "For that... Master... you... can still manage this?" "..." Looking down at the girl's cloth ornament, the pattern marked on the two ends of the cloth at the lower part of the body, it seems to laugh at my eyesight. It may refer to 喜喜 Shuang Xi, a Chinese traditional ornament design, commonly used as a decoration and symbol of marriage. .... Well, this young lady is a married person. Damn, that idiot is doomed to be single.